


I Want Your Everything

by star_spangled_man_with_a_plan



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, SO MUCH FLUFF, Very slight angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_spangled_man_with_a_plan/pseuds/star_spangled_man_with_a_plan
Summary: Bucky looked so peaceful when he slept. Especially when he slept wrapped around Steve. All Steve wanted to do was wake him up with a kiss. But hecouldn'tbecause Bucky was his best friend and he would definitely throw Steve out if he ever found out about the feelings his best friend harboured for him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	I Want Your Everything

The winter sun warmed the left side of his face as Steve twitched awake, too comfortable to open his eyes or move much. His body was enveloped in a delicious cocoon of heat, another set of legs tangled in his and his head pillowed on a gently rising chest. Steve’s usually cold hands were also miraculously warm under Bucky’s bulk. 

Steve just lay there for a few minutes, listening to Bucky’s steady heartbeat, lifting his hands out from under Bucky to rest on his chest, fisting his threadbare grey sweater. Waking up like this was in no way new for the pair, the harsh Brooklyn winters and their apartment’s shitty heater forced them to cuddle for heat. Well, it was more like Bucky forced Steve to cuddle with him because Steve’s poor circulation and his list of ailments meant that he was especially susceptible to the cold no matter how bundled up he stayed. 

He knew he was selfish for wanting this so much, but he did. Oh how much he wanted. The thing is, them huddling up for warmth on most nights was completely innocent save for the fact that Steve was hopelessly in love with Bucky. He’d known it when he was thirteen and Bucky was cleaning a scrape on Steve’s knee after dragging him home from another fight. Steve sat on the bathroom counter as Bucky gently wiped a clean wet rag soaked in anti-sceptic over his knee, blowing on the wound whenever Steve let out a hiss of pain. 

Looking down at his best friend, thick brown curls unruly with the wind, brow furrowed in concentration and mouth drawn up in concern, Steve realised that he would never want anyone as much as he wanted Bucky. Bucky who stuck by him through thick and thin, who had enough patience to ride out even the worst of Steve’s anger, who was caring and gentle but never condescending, who taught Steve how to throw a punch instead of ridiculing his size. He loved Bucky in every way possible. 

But he also knew that it was something he could never have. People who were _different_ were arrested and beat up simply for being who they were. Even Brooklyn, which had a rather large community of queers, wasn’t free from violence. Steve would be lucky if Bucky simply kicked him out and let him fend for himself. It was surely better than being beaten within an inch of his life or worse killed, but he wasn’t quite ready yet to lose Bucky. 

After Steve’s ma died, Bucky was all he had left and he would do everything in his power to keep his best friend in his life and if that meant hiding his feelings from the only person who knew him almost as good as he knew himself, then so be it. But now, with the gentle rays of sun piercing their light curtains and hitting Bucky’s sleeping face in a way that made him look ethereal, Steve’s fingers itched for a piece of paper and a pencil so that he could immortalise his best friend looking like a literal angel. 

Steve’s eyesight wasn’t the best and most colours were muted, but the deep rich brown of Bucky’s hair was one of the most vibrant things he had seen outside of nature. His curls were haloed around his face, lit up gold by the sunlight. His face slack with sleep and his soft pink lips slightly parted. One arm lay stretched out, hanging off the bed and the other one was wrapped around Steve’s shoulders in a way Steve was sure inhibited his circulation. He was beautiful. 

Before he realised what he was doing, Steve had pushed himself up onto his elbows and leaned over Bucky’s face, his face lowering to inspect the smattering of freckles across the older man’s nose and cheekbones because his glasses were on the coffee table. Steve was close enough to trace patterns with his eyes, his nose almost touching Bucky’s and his breath, albeit sour, fanning across Steve’s face. Being this close to his face inevitably drew Steve’s gaze to his mouth. 

Oh how long Steve had fantasized kissing that mouth. Plump and slightly dry, parted for breath. Bucky’s habit of licking his lip when he read and biting his lip when he smiled too wide drove Steve _insane_. And now, being so close and yet unable to close those scant inches of space and finally taste him the way he’d only dreamt of doing was heart breaking. Steve almost considered doing it, Bucky was asleep so he wouldn’t know, but he wasn’t going to take advantage of him when he was unaware. 

“So, are you gonna kiss me or will I have to do it?” said a raspy voice still heavy with sleep. Steve jerked back so quickly, he feared he pulled something in his neck. He almost scrambled off the bed in sheer terror when his brain processed what Bucky had said. Steve froze, kneeling on the bed with his jaw slack and his eyes staring at Bucky’s prone form disbelievingly. 

Bucky’s icy gaze locked onto him, an eyebrow quirked in question, but Steve’s brain was mush and he could barely string two words together. Pushing himself onto his elbow and turning his body to face Steve, Bucky asked, “Stevie? You okay there?” 

Steve’s mouth closed and opened and closed and opened again, but nothing came out. Chuckling, Bucky heaved himself up and scooted closer to Steve all while the younger man continued to stare speechlessly. Then Bucky leaned forward, framed Steve’s face with his hands and rested his forehead on his. 

“Do you want this?” Bucky whispered, lips moving closer to Steve’s than it had ever been before. Steve’s lips parted in a silent gasp and he nodded, eyes fixed on Bucky’s mouth. 

The next thing he knew, a warm set of lips met his. Steve sort of melted against Bucky, the chaste kiss sending thrills up and down his body. It wasn’t quite as exhilarating as Steve had imagined it to be but it felt like so much _more_. It felt like coming home, like a puzzle piece had just fallen into place and made Steve whole again. It was everything and so much more. 

The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but when Bucky pulled back, they were both panting, staring at each other wide-eyed. Bucky’s face was flushed and Steve was sure his wasn’t any better. For once the tightness in his chest wasn’t anything negative; his heart was so full it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest. 

“Stevie-” Bucky started in a breathless tone but was cut off abruptly when Steve leaped forward, throwing his arms around the brunet’s neck and smashing their lips together. The kiss was clumsy and their teeth clashed together painfully. Bucky grabbed Steve’s waist, pulling him closer and leaned back a little, tilted his head and reconnected their lips. The angle was better and the kiss was far less aggressive than Steve’s. 

Steve rearranged his legs to straddle Bucky’s waist and buried his hands in his thick brown hair, kissing him with everything he had. Bucky gave as good as he got and his hands never stayed in one place for too long, stroking the knobs in Steve’s back, running up his sides, grasping his arms and running through his hair. They kissed and kissed until Bucky felt Steve’s chest heaving against his and gentled his approach, his kisses fading to pecks in order to give Steve some breathing space before his asthma could make a surprise visit and spoil the mood. 

“Bucky, I-I…it’s just that I…I want…” Steve stuttered, just about catching his breath and looking at Bucky like he hung the moon. 

“Shhh, it’s okay Stevie. Whatever you want. I’ll give you whatever you want.” Bucky soothed, rubbing Steve’s back and giving Steve an equally dopey look, smiling wider than his face would allow. 

“You. I only want you. In whatever way I can have you. Shit Buck, I have been in love with you since I knew what love was. You’re the only one I want; the only one I have ever wanted.” Steve admitted honestly because he may have been a lot of things, but a coward he was not. 

“ _Fuck Steve_.” Bucky exclaimed, crushing Steve against his body in a tight hug, holding on like he never wanted to let go ever again. “Yes, yes I want that. I love you too. Have since we were kids. Everything, Steve. You’re everything to me. Whatever, whatever you want I’ll give you.” Bucky said, holding Steve’s face in his hands and peppering kisses wherever he could reach. Steve giggled and grabbed Bucky’s jaw, stilling his ministrations and planting a loud, wet kiss on his lips. 

“Forever. I want forever.” Steve said against his lips and he saw moisture gathering in Bucky’s eyes. His best friend just stared at him for a minute, visibly emotional and holding back tears. 

“Well, you got me Stevie ‘cause I’m with you till the end of the line.” Bucky vowed and sealed his promise with a kiss that was both softer and more intimate than anything they had ever shared before. 

It would be decades before they could legally be together in the way they wanted and the years would be tough, but they had each other and that's all that mattered to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short fluffy Stucky piece. Please like and comment if you enjoyed it :)


End file.
